Benutzer Diskussion:Ashka Harley
1 Kriegst du mails von Wikia? Ich ja ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:03, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wie meinst du das jetzt, versteh ich nicht ganz!?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:05, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Doch bekomme mails von Wikia, immer dass du meine talk verändert hast!^^--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:06, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Aha, gut. Ich krieg auch für änderungen an beobachteten Seiten; hab ich gerne so ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:07, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario Mal sehen, wann der erste aus dem MarioWiki murrt ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:41, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wetten es ist Link1205 dann wieder mit dem Kommentar (so in etwa): Warum macht ihr nicht noch ein Wiki über Bowser auf, der hatte zwar noch kein eigenes Spiel, aber warum nicht!!!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:42, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Genau, desswegen sagen wir nichts. Oder wenn wir das tun, dann stellen wir einen Artikel von hier dort mit einer Vorlage "zur Verfügung gestellt vom Paper Mario Wiki" rein. Der wird sich aufregen ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:44, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Gib mir ein paar Tage Zeit, und ich schreib nen bombigen Artikel über Rohlingen oder so, auf jeden Fall, was es da noch nicht gibt!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:47, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Klar geb ich dir Zeit ;) und dann manchen wir es genau so, oder? (dann können wir ihn richtig ärgern; macht das nicht Spaß?) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:49, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Na, ich geb mir richtig Mühe, und dann schlag ich den als AdM vor, dann muss er es mitkriegen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:50, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja, das wird sooo lustig werden ^^ ich mach hier schon mal die Vorlage für dort ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:53, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hmm, irgendwie fies, oder? Aber Aufregung ist auch ein wenig gesund!^^--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:55, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Jup ^^ ich versuch die Vorlage auch etwas übertrieben zu machen, dass es auch auffällt, ohne dass sie aussieht, als ob es so ist ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:57, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, wie findest du die Sprechblase -> s. meine Spielwiese!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 20:00, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Hast du die von Count Capture aus en.marioparty? Ganz interessant ist das immer ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:02, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube schon, hab die vor en paar Monaten mal in Spellbinder-Wiki eingebunden gehabt!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 20:04, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Aha ^^ Wie du siehst, mache ich alles hinten herum, den Skin mach ich heute Nacht auch noch, zwar passten Monobook-Farben, aber die sind mir zu kahl, hast du einige Ideen? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:06, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vlt die Kapitel-Farben von Super Paper Mario!? Find ich irgendwie toll, oder rot (Mario), grün (Luigi), rosa (Peach), orange (Bowser?), schwarz (für alles böse?)!?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 20:08, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Knallbunt? Warum nicht ^^ Ich bin in ca. 40 Min. wieder da, bis dahin hast du ja vielleicht eine Idee, wo du welche Farbe gut finden würdest. Sieh dir auch mal die Vorlage an: http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Von_PMW - Bis nachher dann! Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:09, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Find ich gut, und das mit den Farben, keine Ahnung? Welche Variante würdest du denn Favorisieren?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 20:11, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Die mit mehreren Farben, aber langfristig was für Paper Mario finden, dass auf alle Teile asst, aber Skins sind zum Ändern da ;) Also, bis dann Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:13, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Denke mal, dass das geht; ich bereite ihn gleich vor, so dass er sich grün und blau ärgert ^^ (siehe dann Artikelname/temp) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:51, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Noch nicht, ich muss noch ein Bild hochladen, warte noch bitte!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 21:53, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::So, du kannst loslegen! 2 Soll ich das Wiki hier wirklich der belastung diesr Wörter aussetzen? Das schlimme lass ich weg ;) Hé toi, tu dis beaucoup pour ne savoir rien, Nazi! Je dis seulement: On crie en forêt, et il crie, comme un crie dans lui! Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:11, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) -> He, du, du sagst viel dafür, dass du nichts in der Birne hast! Ich sag nur: Man ruft in den Wald, wie er wieder zurück hallt! ---- Perdu, ta voix? Trop stupide à écriere? J'espère pas, mais je pense que! Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:18, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) -> Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Zu dumm zum Schreiben? Ich hoffe nicht, aber ich glaube, das (es so ist)! Traduction 1 Mehr? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:27, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, tu' beides ;) und ich hab mich via Skype bei Avatar schon im Voraus entschuldigt. Bonne nuit! Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:32, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Für was entschuldigt?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:33, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Für meine Antwort in diesem wiki auf der talkpage von "es" Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Achso, ist wohl sinnvoll. Also dann, gute Nacht, und bis Morgen. Übrigens, wir brauchen hier nen Musik-Player!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Stimmt. Wenn das dauert, dann nimm ein Youtube-Video als Ersatz. Dormes bien. ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:37, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, kann ruhig langsam angehen, hab ja die Musik auch noch net! Und hää???--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:38, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Gut, Sound (woher auch immer extrahiert) in Video, uploaden, und Dormer=Schlafen Bien=Gut (adv) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:41, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Meinst du jetzt nur Sound oder Sound mit Video?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:42, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Du machst mit Paint ein Bild, das schwarz ist, und fügst es im Windows Movie Maker mit dem Ton zusammen, machst ein Video, und lädst es hoch. (Mach ich auch bei vielen; oder du nimmst eine passende Hintergrundgrafik) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:45, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Also dann YT-Video!?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:46, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:46, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Na, ich schau mal, muss mich aber jetzt auch hinlegen, bin gerade am einschlafen, was auch immer jetzt noch sein sollte, schreib es mir, ich beantworte es Morgen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:48, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ok ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:48, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Layout Wie findest du es? Ich finde den weißen Zwischenrand sogar ganz gut, und du? http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario:_Die_Legende_vom_%C3%84onentor Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:00, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Exklusive Paper Mario Item Vorlage Vorlage:Item noch im aufbau, aber da wird er ja ganz grün weden, vor Neid ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 12:26, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Dann werkel mal dran, ich lass mich überraschen. Lets have a look: Paper Mario Wiki:Vorlagen. So stelle ich mir das vor, dass eben noch unterkategorien gemacht werden, die ich gleich einfüge und dass dann alles richtig einsortiert wird!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 12:30, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Créer un communauté (=Gemeinschaft gründen) Wollen wir nich so was wie Kuwikis auch mit unseren Wikis machen? Ich hätte eine Namensidee: "Wikis und Mehr" Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:11, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich versteh mal wieder nix, erläutere das bitte etwas genauer!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:13, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Kuwikis als Beispiel; einfach, damit man weiß: "Das / Die gehört(-ren) zusammen" Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:16, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Also, zum Beispiel sagen wir Benutzer:Mario-Fanclub wäre unser Clubname, und du, Mario Lover,..., ich würden diesen Club bilden und alle Themenverwandten Wikis auf dieser Seite aufzählen, wo wir mitwirken.--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:18, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Schon, aber es kann ja auch Themenübergreifend sein; Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:19, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hmm, warum nicht. Organisiere doch mal und wir sehen weiter, aber an was genau hast du als Thema gedacht?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:26, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Gemeinschaft... hmm... halt unsere Wikis und so ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:28, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Vlt Club der Kenner? Oder Club der tausend Wikis?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:33, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Club Wikis und Mehr Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:38, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die Gemeinschaft besteht aus verschiedenen Benutzern und deren Wikis. Die Benutzer kennen sich gut und pfleen Kontakt. Na, über den Namen kann man ja noch reden, aber wer soll deiner Meinung nach alles da rein? Und wie findest du den Artikel?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:42, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :So der engere Kreis unserer Bekannten; z. Bsp: Mario Lover (hätte auch mal an Nitzdan und BobaCartman gedacht, fällt dir noch wer ein?) Und der Artikel ist ganz gut. (Alle Wikis und User können ja nochmal nachdiskutier werden, MarioWiki würde ich jetzt mal nicht dazu nehmen) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:45, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) # Mach mal so nen Thread auf: Paper Mario Wiki:Clubname. # Können ja Link1205 einladen!^^ # Walugigi & Yoshi, Nitzudan, Mario Lover, Super Mario?, Sir Tobi?, du, ich,...--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:49, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das mach ich, das mit Link1205 war ja nur zum Spaß gesagt, aber ich machs trotzdem ^^ und ich werde einfach mal alle (du kannst da ja auch gleich mitmachen) hier auf ier Disku anschreiben, mit hallo, es geht um... den Link, dann noch "Bitte antworten". Dasmachen wir so: Der Link wird Forum:Club der Wikis Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:56, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) 3 :Also, das mit Link lassen wir lieber... aber fällt dir noch wer ein? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:06, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, außer BobaCartman. Kannst ja den noch fragen. Und das mit Links war en Scherz, und wenn du den jetzt gefragt hättest, wäre ich wieder ausgestiegen!^^--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 15:07, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Aha... ^^ Mal sehen, wer sich wann meldet. Meine ganzn Wikis soll ich aufzählen? ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:11, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ähhhhh, mach mal, mal sehen wie viele das sind!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda Paper Mario 15:12, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich glaub da fehlen noch ein Paar... http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario_Wiki:Clubpae/temp Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:14, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Aber wirklich nur ganz wenige!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda Paper Mario 15:16, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Wenn ich jetzt noch die Mitarbeit aufzähle... hmmm.... da würde die Seite schnell voll ^^ ach, fr hab ich vergessen Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:18, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Na dann mach mal! lol--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 15:18, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja... nun, mal abwarten. Schön, dass du Paper Mario in deiner Signatur hast. Schreib im MarioWiki Link doch mal hallo, wie gefällt dir mein Artikel + Lien (Link, so eindeutiger) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:22, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Also, den ersten Teil habsch verstanden, aber heißt Lien (Link, so eindeutiger)?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:09, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, un lien heißt link. Wie sieht die Hauptseite aus? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:29, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Meinst du jetzt die von diesem Wiki, bestimmt!? Ich denke gut, vor allem das mit dem Tabview gefällt mir!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:10, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Gut, wenn das so ist; Ich muss off, bis Morgen ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:13, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) OK, bis Morgen, ich mach hier vlt noch was!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:14, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Artikel Du schreibst einfach gut, weißt du das? Kann dich nur immerwieder loben ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 13:39, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja danke, hab gestern Abend noch en Aufsatz für die Schule geschrieben gehabt (Analyse einer politischen Rede) und meine Deutschlehrerin war überwältigt, und dabei war ich noch garnicht fertig. Mitunter bin ich eine der besten in Deutsch, denn da bin ich erheblich besser als in Mathe!^^ Aber danke für das Kompliment!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 13:41, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Immerwieder gerne - jetzt bin ich auch immer wieder gut drauf; Englisch ist gesperrt und dessen Rechte sind entzogen ;) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 13:49, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Na, wurde ja auch mal Zeit!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 13:50, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Meine Rede. Nun... jetzt kann ich das vergessen und den Beiden das Wiki überlassen, die machen das schon ;) Also, hier eine Vorlage oder so zu machen? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 13:52, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Was ist mit Vorlage?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 13:54, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ob es gerade nötig ist; aber ich denke nicht, momentan. Ich mach mich mal daran, das mit der Gemeinschaft anzukurbeln und zu gestalten. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 13:56, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::??? Gemeinschaft versteh ich, aber was war jetzt mit was für ner Vorlage?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 13:59, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ob eine gerade nötig gewesen wäre meinte ich. (Sieh nachher mal ins Forum) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:02, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mach ich dann, aber wie war das nochmal mit dem Teil, womit man das Inhaltsverzeichnis wegmachen kann, irgendwas mit Notoc oder so, weiß aber nicht mehr genau, wie das hieß! Kannst du mit das gerade mal sagen?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 14:03, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:05, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke! Hier schau mal, wie findest du diese Vorlage?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 14:07, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ganz gut, nur muss es jetzt noch zur Ortfolge passen ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:14, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, kannst du es jetzt so lassen, so finde ich es am besten!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 14:17, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Gut ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:18, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Keuch So viel Arbeit... wenn es dich interessiert: http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges (und da kommen noch viele weitere später...) PS: Wenn du irgendwo einen fehler im Deutsch Wikias finden solltest, teil mir bitte mit, wo der ist; ich kann den dann ausmerzen. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:24, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Naja, warum nicht, wie findest du den?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:32, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Gut, ich mag Barbara ^^ der Artikel ist auch gut ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:36, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke, irgendwie macht es hier mehr Spaß was zu schreiben, als im MarioWiki!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:38, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Stimmt. Irgendwie könnte der Skin schon was damit zu tun haben, der ist so beruhigend, wie ich finde ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:40, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich gedämpfte Farben lieber habe, als so knallige, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich bin eher der dunkle Typ, somit kleide ich mich auch danach!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:42, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Hm, wie muss ich mir das jetzt vorstellen, richtig Richtung Gothik oder einfach ehr normal gedämpft? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:44, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ehm, ich meide rote, gelbe, pinke, orange,... Farben und so, stehe eher auf blau, grau, schwarz, braun oder dunkles grün!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:46, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich auch so ungefähr ^^ (kein Witz) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:48, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm, glaub ich net...Eigentlich ja schon, aber nun, jeder muss seinen eigenen Stil finden!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:49, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Das stimmt. Nun, wie auch immer - dieser Englisch ist gesperrt und entmachtet, schon gewusst? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:52, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Jep, hast du mir schon erzählt!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:54, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, er meckert im Zentral Wiki, hahahaha... ich hab ihm was nettes und hochkorrektes (bis auf einen teil) auf die disku geschrieben, das Bild hatte ich gelöscht. Gute neuordnung ^^ PS: Ich hab mir zum Ziel gemacht, 10000 franz. Wörter zu lernen - so viel wie ein durchschnittlicher Franzose so hat. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:22, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) 1 Na, warum nicht, da kann ich ja das gleiche mit Englisch machen, oder Hylianisch lernen!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:37, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :^^ genau Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:38, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hier!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:39, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich weiß ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:41, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Na dann, aber ich erfinde mir lieber meine eigene Sprache, zwar versteh ich noch nix, aber das wird schon noch!^^ Aber die ist echt kompliziert, also deutsche Grammatik, aber neue Wörter!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:43, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wario Gehts auch, dass mehrere User Gründer sind? Denn ich hab generell viel zu tun, dann kommt noch das banjokazooie wikia und pokemon und mario und eventuell paper mario, falls ich dazu komm (eher selten). Ich fühl mich allein eher überfordert (Marta ich beneide dich). Wenn ja, würdet du und Marta das wikia mit mir eröffnen? Allein schaff ichs nicht, sry. Aber irgendwann wärs sicher nein, denn dann kommen noch Yoshi und Donkey Kong! --Mario Lover 19:04, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Wenn ich fragen würde dann sowieso erst später mal. Mal sehen, wies bis dahin läuft, vielleicht frag ich dann später mal! --Mario Lover 19:11, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Das wird jetzt bestimmt noch ein paar Wochen dauern, zuerst möcht ich mich vor allem mal um das banjokazooie wikia kümmern! --Mario Lover 19:18, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re:Sperrung Kann ich dir nicht sagen - hat mit Wikia gesamt zu tun. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:19, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, nicht schlecht ;) Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich es dir sagen, dauert nur noch etwas, bis es abgeklärt ist. (Dann werde ich dementsprechend eine absolut übernette Nachricht für Sipanz erstellen) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:24, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich merk es an deinen Beiträgen ;) Ich hab nur am Wochenende dazu Zeit, und dann meistens keine Lust dazu, zu spielen... Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:29, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: ;) das Wiki ist ja jetzt schon recht umfangreich dafür, dass es erst ein paar Tage alt ist Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:33, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Viel Spaß beim Einweisen ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:38, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Reichen Na ja... das hätte ich in Google auch gefunden ^^ wenn du mal eins findest lad es hier hoch (oder du lädst einen Screenshot hier hoch, ich filtere sauber heruas). Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:23, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Schon, aber ich mag saubere Linien... ^^ also, immer her mit den Screenshots, ich hab zum Spielen leider kaum mehr Zeit.... Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:27, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC)